


HUNTRESS

by demonesque



Series: HELLRAISER [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bad Parenting, Children, Demons, F/F, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lesbian Character, Lies, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sibling Bonding, Winchester Sister, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesque/pseuds/demonesque
Summary: Alex Winchester always had a rather close connection to her brothers Sam and Dean- until the day she left them in order to be with the woman she loved more than everything else in the world.But it wasn't until one faithful night that the siblings, or at least two of them were reunited. In that night Dean came to his older sister and her girlfriend as he needed help with finding Sam who was suddenly gone without a trace.After some hesitation from both sides Alex and Evelyn agreed to join the search for Sam Winchester as Alex hoped that she could bring her family back together again after she was the one that destroyed it not too long ago.Only after they find out what exactly happened to Sam the three realize that he had a good reason to stay hidden for so long as he tried to hide a dark secret from the world.





	HUNTRESS

Alex Winchester remembered everything that shaped her life and made her the person that she is today. No matter if it was good or bad... it was a part of her and she would never change a thing about it.

The first event that changed her and her entire family forever was the night when her mother died in a terrible fire. Back then Alex was six years old, Dean was four and Sam was only six months old.  
She didn’t remember too much about that night but still heard her father's voice as he told her that she should take her brothers and get the hell out of that house that was burning bright. She remembered the smell of fire and burnt flesh, the flesh of her own mother as the three siblings ran out of the house. Sam was crying, Dean asked Alex what was going on and she wasn’t able to answer as the tears burnt in her eyes and she tried to catch a clear thought as they were blinded by smoke.

The next thing the young woman remembered was a series of multiple events that took place throughout her entire childhood. For most people they must seem rather unimportant but Alex knew that those few afternoons gave her and her brothers at least the illusion that they were somewhat normal teenagers.  
Those were the afternoons when Bobby Singer picked them up and went to the park with the Winchester siblings in order to play baseball with them or something like that.  
Otherwise the three children spent most of their freetime with learning for school and what they needed to know in order to become hunters one day.  
Some part of her always felt like Bobby was more of a father figure for the siblings than John Winchester could ever be and she knew that she wouldn’t be who she was today without him.

Without him Alex would have probably killed herself.

One of the memories that shaped her personality the most was one of the worst memories at the same time.  
It was the moment when Alex finally snapped and told her father everything. She told him what she thought of him and his so called parenting, she told him what she and her brothers went through because of him- and she told him that she was a lesbian.  
Actually she didn’t mean to tell him this just yet but in the heat of the moment it just spilled out of her. So her biggest secret was also out.  
Her father’s reaction was different from what she expected but in a way she wasn’t too surprised about the way he reacted. 

John Winchester slapped his daughter so hard that she fell to the floor as he told her that he never wanted to see her again. He told Alex, who had turned eighteen a few days ago, that she was no longer his daughter.  
And so she left with her brothers.

For years the three of them went hunting on their own but still had any help they needed from Bobby Winchester who adopted the three of them as he knew that they needed a true father figure in their lives, someone who was there for them when they needed them.

But then came the night when Alex had to make her own choice and left her brothers in order to stay with a witch she was supposed to kill. Instead she fell in love with her.  
Alex promised her brothers that she would be there if they needed her help and Sam and Dean knew that their sister would never lie to them.

After all, they would go through hell and back for each other.


End file.
